Soldier with the Green Whiskers
The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (1900) Green Whiskers! Wantowin Battles, known better as the Soldier with the Green Whiskers is a fictional character invented by L. Frank Baum. His first appearance is in Baum's first Oz book titled 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz', published in 1900. He is part of the staff administration who works for the Wizard who rules the magical Land of Oz and lives in the land's imperial capital known as the Emerald City. Wantowin also lives in the city and mostly gaurds the Royal Palace of Oz. After the Wizard's reign ended, he became the official head bodyguard of the child Queen of Oz known as the lovely Princess Ozma. Wantowin also is the head captin of Oz's Royal Army of Oz as well as the boss of the Police Force in the Emerald City. * When Wantowin is introduced in Baums' first Oz book, other characters are also introduced who are said to work in the Emerald City's staff administration with him. Such as the Guardian of the Gates and the Emerald City Maid named Jellia Jamb. Baum's Description He is very tall and wears a handsome green and gold uniform and a tall hat with a waving plume. His belt is thickly encrusted with green jewels. His most memorable feature is a long, green beard that falls far below his waist and makes him seem taller than he truly is. *In the later Oz books it is mentioned that his wife has an unpleasant temper, and when upset tends to pull out his whiskers by the roots. He carries a gun, but does not keep it loaded for fear of accidents. In fact, he doesn't even remember where he hid the powder and shot. Oz History: Wantowin was born to a Munchkin family called Battles. Upon reaching maturity, he enthusiastically applied for a position in the Ozian army. The Wizard of Oz was impressed by his height and green whiskers and quickly hired him. (Ozoplaning with the Wizard of Oz) During the reign of the Wizard, the soldier was the entire Royal Army of Oz. He never saw "The Great Oz" however; he always spoke to him through a screen. (The Wonderful Wizard of Oz) When the Scarecrow was made king, General Jinjur led an Army of Revolt which conquered the Emerald City. The Soldier escaped into the Royal Palace to warn the king, and then helped the Scarecrow and his companions escape the city, staying behind to await their return. (The Marvelous Land of Oz) When the Wizard returned to Oz, the Soldier told him that he had shaved off his whiskers long ago and become the Chief General of the Royal Armies. (Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz) When Ojo broke the law by picking a six-leaf clover, the Soldier had the duty of arresting him and bringing him to prison. (The Patchwork Girl of Oz) The Soldier was the first to discover that Ozma's palace had gone missing when it had been stolen by a giant-sized Ruggedo. Acting on Unc Nunkie's advice, the Soldier took the Sawhorse to Glinda's palace and told her the news. (Kabumpo in Oz) Later, the Soldier's flowing green beard turned red at a banquet, a symptom of hostile magic being practiced against Oz. (The Wishing Horse of Oz) When the wizard created the first two Ozoplanes, the Soldier with the Green Whiskers came aboard the Oztober with the Tin Woodman and Jellia Jamb. He accidentally launched the plane by slumping over the control panel, hitting many buttons at once. (Ozoplaning with the Wizard of Oz) In Other Books In Magic Land the Soldier is named Din Gior. His whiskers are not mentioned, but he does have a very long beard. He really likes to spend time combing it, to the exclusion of all else - this absentmindedness is a running gag in the series. However, it does end the moment there is an actual threat to the safety of the city, and he shows himself to be a capable commander. In the Wizard's times Din Gior has sometimes demonstrated to the public excellent skill with weapons. He carries no gun. When he serves in the Obsidian City, his long beard is black. (Paradox in Oz) Appearances *''The Wonderful Wizard of Oz'' (first appearance) *''The Marvelous Land of Oz'' *''Dorothy and the Wizard in Oz'' *''The Patchwork Girl of Oz'' *''Kabumpo in Oz'' *''The Cowardly Lion of Oz'' *''The Lost King of Oz'' *''Jack Pumpkinhead of Oz'' *''The Wishing Horse of Oz'' *''Ozoplaning with the Wizard of Oz'' Non-Canon *''Paradox in Oz'' Gallery Soldier green whiskers.jpg IMG 20140425 022607.jpg Winkie Costume Illustration-724x1024.jpg IMG 20140411 003220.jpg 6a00d8341c464853ef017c36a309e8970b-800wi.jpg Green Whiskers movie.jpg In the Movies The Patchwork Girl of Oz The Soldier with the Green Whiskers guards the gate to the Emerald City. He's a very sleepy fellow. (The Patchwork Girl of Oz) In The Wiz their are two soldiers that guard the gate to the Emerald City. One soldier is portrayed by Clifton Jackson. Category:Oz Book Characters Category:Wicked Characters